Era uma vez Ah, que problemático!
by danny-senpai
Summary: Kakashi queria que suas filhas Sakura e Ino se casassem. Mas o que devia ser uma busca por noivos acaba virando uma complicação
1. CASAR?

**Casar!? **

Num reino muito distante chamado Konoha, o rei Kakashi era muito respeitado por ser muito poderoso. Ele tinha cabelos cinzas, um dos olhos era tapado, pois era caolho e era viúvo. Kakashi tinha 2 gêmeas: Sakura e Ino. Sakura tinha cabelos rosas longos, que mantinha sempre soltos, somente com uma faixa na cabeça, olhos verdes e era uma pessoa feliz e de bem com a vida; Ino era loira, mantinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo bem alto, olhos azuis perolados e tinha uma personalidade difícil.

-Devolve minha calça, testuda! ò.ó – Ino gritava para a irmã gêmea

-Testuda é sua vó, porquinha! Ò.Ó – Sakura respondeu. Odiava que a chamassem de testuda.

-Minha vó é a mesma da tua, sua burra! (¬¬")

-Não devolvo p!

Enquanto a loira corria atrás da irmã no quarto, o rei escutava os berros das duas do seu quarto, que era do outro lado do castelo. Pensava que estava ficando velho e que logo uma das duas assumiria seu lugar. Decidiu, então, que estava mais do que na hora das duas se casarem. Chamou um dos criados e o mandou ele chamar as duas garotas.

-Nos chamou, papai? – perguntou Sakura

-Não, testuda. Estamos aqui por pura coincidência – retrucou Ino, irônica.

-Pelo amor de Deus, será que dava pras duas pararem de brigar um minuto? – Kakashi vociferou, vendo que Sakura abrira a boca para replicar – Chamei as duas aqui porque tenho que tratar de um assunto muito importante. Eu estou ficando velho e logo não estarei mais aqui para tratar do reino. Então, para que Konoha não entre em conflito, as duas terão que casar.

-Casar! \o/ - Sakura gritou, já animada com a idéia

-CASAR? Õ.Õ – Ino repetiu, inconformada.

-É, casar. Depois de amanhã terá um baile feito pelo meu amigo de infância, Óbito Uchiha. O filho dele mais novo está procurando uma noiva, já que o mais velho fugiu com aquele loiro artista que vivia explodindo a cidade. – as duas garotas se entreolharam com uma sobrancelha erguida – As duas irão.

-Sakura deu um gritinho agudo – Aaah! Brigada pai! \o/

-Mas pai... – Ino tentava, ainda inconformada com a mudança repentina na sua vida.

-Mas nada. Você também vai e ponto final.

Ino bufou e voltou para seu quarto. Odiava aquelas festas. Os garotos importantes sempre olhavam para Sakura e ela ficava de lado. Mas como não tinha escolha teria de ir. Socou a porta do quarto, ignorou a irmã e deitou na sua cama, olhando pro teto, pensando em como o mundo era injusto pra ela.


	2. O baile

**O baile**

Kakashi havia deixado as filhas na porta do baile e entrou para falar com seu velho amigo de infância Óbito Uchiha. Sakura puxou Ino para dentro e procurava o dono da festa, Sasuke Uchiha. Não foi difícil de encontra-lo. Ele estava rodeado de garotas. Seus olhos negros eixaam claro que estava entediado. Tirou os cabelos pretos azulados da testa, olhando ao redor para ver se tinha como sair dali.

Sakura parou a mais ou menos dois metros dele. Já Ino avançou, chegando perto do garoto e se juntando as outras garotas, assediando o moreno. Sasuke bufou, baçlançando a cabeça atônito tentando achar alguém digna de atenção. Sakura olhava fixamente para ele. Quando os olhares se encontraram, ela abaixou a cabeça, um pouco corada.

Ele saiu do meio das garotas e se aproximou dela. Levantou seu rosto com o dedo indicador, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. Sakura sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Aquele garoto era, realmente, lindo. (N/A: Também acho xD)

-Hey, qual seu nome?

-Sakura...

Ele viu que ela lhe era familiar – Você não é a filha do rei Kakashi?

-S-sou.

Os olhos dele brilharam. Sasuke sempre foi ambicioso, sempre à procura de poder, seja ele qual for. Aquela era sua grande chance de se ver respeitado e temido por tudo e por todos. Convidou a garota para dançar, pensando em seu futuro promissor.

_Enquanto isso..._

Ino bufou enquanto seus olhos enchiam d'água. Era sempre assim. Os destaques das festas sempre focavam Sakura e ela ficava de lado. Saiu dali, possessa, trombando com todo mundo, até que tropeçou e caiu de joelhos no portão de saída. Se levantou, furiosa, limpou o vestido e virou para ver no que havia tropeçado.

Um garoto moreno, com o cabelo preso pra cima, magro, dormia, sentado no chão e encostado na parede.

-Mas será possível? Eu não vou poder descontar minha frustração nele?- Ela olhou para os lados e viu uma mulher com uma taça de champagne nas mãos. – Licença – Arrancou a taça da mão da mulher.

-Hey! Ò.Ó

-O médico disse pra não contrariar, eu tenho raiva. Grr – Ino mostrou os dentes.

A mulher olhou pra ela espantada e saiu de perto, provavelmente com medo que aquela doença fosse contagiosa, enquanto Ino ria da cara dela.

A loira virou o conteúdo da taça na cabeça do garoto adormecido. Ele acordou e olhou para os lados, procurando o que o acordara. Ino sorriu de lado e soltou a taça, deixando-a cair, também, na cabeça dele.

-Autch! – olhou pra cima – Você tem algum problema, garota?

-Problema tem você que fica aí dormindo no meio de uma festa. Eu tropecei em você, seu idiota!

-Ah, que garota problemática... – ele disse, revirando os olhos.

Ino ficou possesa (imaginem ela com os olhos brancos, certo?) enquanto o garoto pensava que aquela seria uma longa noite.

------------

Gente, mandem reviews! Eu **preciso** saber o que vcs estão axando!

Respostas às reviews:

**SuperBlossomPPG: **:/ Gomen... Eu não tive outra escolha n.n9 Bom, espero que goste mesmo assim!

**Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino: **Eu geralmente faço caps maiores, mas a minha imaginação pra essa fic não está das melhores... E desculpe por demorar \o/ Bjao!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Siim, InoShika Ruleez:p Bjao!! Espero que curta esse cap n.n

**Jord asakura tao: **nhaai, brigaada! Sorte sua, pegou um dia que não precisou esperar muito pra ler o cap 2 !! asuhasuasuh bom, continuei:p. quero ver sua review la hen?? –pidoooooona- bjaao


	3. SasuSaku InoShika

**Sasuke/Sakura**

Tocava uma música agitada. Eles sentaram numa mesa e pegaram refrigerantes.

-Já escolheu quem vai ser sua noiva? – Perguntou ela, como quem não queria nada.

-Sim. – ele respondeu, como se fosse fácil decidir uma coisa daquelas em 3 ou 4 horas.

-E... eu posso saber quem é a felizarda?

Sakura não se continha de felicidade. Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado e colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

-Estou olhando pra ela – ele disse, ainda sorrindo. Sakura colocou as mãos no rosto, envergonhada. Manteu a mão na cabeça dela, descendo-a um pouco até a nuca, puxando a garota para um beijo. A outra mão a enlaçou pela cintura enquanto ela mexia em seus cabelos negros e sentia os lábios do moreno pressionarem os seus.

Palmas foram ouvidas e eles se separaram. Uma garota loira, com o cabelo loiro e olhos azuis os olhava com náusea. Ela prendia o cabelo em 4 maria-chiquinhas.

-Essa é a sua próxima vítima, Uchiha? – ela perguntou, medindo Sakura.

-Você não é a condessa da areia? – Sakura perguntou, reconhecendo a garota.

-Sou. E esse aí roubou todo meu dinheiro. Espero que não caia na lábia dele.

-Ora, Temari. Será que não vai se conformar nunca? Pare de inventar essas histórias ridículas a meu respeito.

-Não pense que isso vai ficar assim, Sasuke - ela se aproximou dele, parando a alguns milímetros de distancia, sorrindo e olhando diretamente para a boca dele. – Eu sei que você gostava dos meus beijos.

Sasuke avançou contra os lábios dela com ferocidade. Sakura correu dali, chorando, pensando que nunca em sua vida havia sido tão humilhada. Nem quando Ino a deixara semi-nua em seu aniversário de 15 anos.

Quando os dois se separaram, Temari sorriu.

-Eu sabia que...

-Tchau – ele a cortou, soltando-a e lhe dando as costas.

-Como? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

-Espero que você sossegue agora. Com licença.

O moreno andou pela festa toda à procura de Sakura. Até que a achou sentada em um canto, chorando, sendo consolada por um garoto loiro de olhos azuis brilhantes. Quando este o viu, acenou para ele.

-Yoo, teme! Sakura está triste! E eu estou fazendo companhia'tte bayo!

-Dobe – Sasuke revirou os olhos – me deixe a sós com ela, Naruto.

-Mas... Mas... Ah, okay.

O garoto chamado Naruto saiu dali e se enfiou no meio das pessoas. Sasuke se agachou na frente dela e limpou uma de suas lágrimas. Ela deu um tapa na mão dele. Ele revirou os olhos de novo, imaginando no quanto ela era infantil.

-Porque saiu de lá?

-Nunca fui tão rebaixada em toda minha vida.

-Não, você não entendeu. Eu rebaixei a ela. Fiz que entrei no joguinho pra depois dar um pé nela. Aliás, o segundo. – ele disse, sorrindo.

-Promete?

-Prometo.

Ela sorriu e eles se levantaram. Ele limpou mais lágrimas de seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos. No começo realmente havia pensado no título de príncipe, no poder e no respeito. Mas, depois de passar um tempo com Sakura, percebeu que valeria a pena investir naquele noivado. Ele se aproximou, a beijando suavemente. E dessa vez nunguém parou para atrapalhar.

**Ino/Shikamaru**

-Problemática?! – Ò.Ó – VOCÊ QUE É PROBLEMÁTICO, GAROTO! FICA AÍ DORMINDO...

-Rooonc... – u.u

-**Ò.Ó²²²²**

Ino pegou outra champagne e jogou dessa vez na cara do sujeito. Ele acordou, bufou e se levantou

-Ah, pelo amor de Kami-sama! Vê se me erra, garota!

-Você é insuportável!

-E você é chata!

-VAGABUNDO! – eles foram se aproximando

-ESTRESSADA!

-PREGUIÇOSO!

-LOUCA! – estavam a milímetros de distância agora

-IDIOTA!

-E VOCÊ QUER ME BEIJAR DO MESMO JEITO QUE EU QUERO TE BEIJAR!

-E O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO?

-VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA!

-O QUE? Ò.Ó

-AAH, COMO VOCÊ FALA!

A puxou pela nuca e a beijou fervorosamente. Logo se separaram.

-RIDÍCULO!

-MATRACA!

Agora ela avançou contra ele e, no impacto, o prensou contra a parede.

-TARADO!

-É VOCÊ!

Eles se agarraram e ficaram naquilo um bom tempo. Até que perderam o fôlego.

-Vo..cê.. é... maluca... – ele disse, ofegante, encostado na parede e escorregando no chão.

-E... e você... é... baka... – ela disse, também ofegante e deslizando até sentar.

Um pouco de silêncio.

-Qual seu nome? – ele perguntou, já com a respiração no lugar

-Ino. E o seu?

-Shikamaru.

-Prazer

-Prazer.

-Tem namorada? – ela perguntou, olhando pra ele.

-Não. Você?

-Não. Meu pai quer que eu me case. Pff...

-Nossa... – ficaram em silêncio de novo – Porque você estava correndo aquela hora?

-Como sabe que eu estava correndo? - O.Õ

-Você disse que tropeçou em mim. Provavelmente caiu, pois o seu vestido está sujo na altura dos joelhos. Se estivesse andando, só tropeçaria, então...

-Já entendi, crânio. Ah, não importa mais.

-Porque?

-Tenho uma coisa mais interessante pra fazer.

-Tipo? – ele perguntou, confuso.

-Lerdo.

Ela o beijou e agora nenhum se separou para xingar o outro.

-/-/-/-/-/

Cap 3 veio rapido dessa vez n.n  
Agradecimentos:

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**  
asuhsausahuashsauhsausahusah  
bom, vc ainda quer dar um tiro no Sasuke?  
u.u  
bjaao

**Cat Tsuki  
**muahaha, eu sou má  
Mas eu tbm amo o Itachi...  
e amo inoshika tbm  
o shikamaru dexa ela mto irritada qnd chama de problemtaica, aushuashuash  
brigaada pelo elogio \o/  
uhm... axo q dessa vez ninguem teve um problema do core...  
bjaao

**sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino  
**bom... eu tbm nao... mas tinha q ter um motivo pra Ino ter inveja dela... u.u  
bom... axo q continuei rapido com esse cap ;)  
bjaao

**Aldi Fox**  
Que bom que curtiu!  
Bom, cap 3 ai!  
Bjao

**Jord asakura tao  
**eeh, geralmente meus caps sao bem maiores  
mas eu axo que essa fic nao teve mta sorte u.u9  
Mas esse cap fikou bem maior que os outros, espero que goste!  
bjaao!

Sabe o botaozinho de reviews ali embaxo? entao, ele nao morde! (¬¬)


	4. Um ano e meio depois

**Um Ano e Meio Depois...**

Ino e Sakura choravam diante do caixão do pai. Morto por uma doença que não tinha cura. Se abraçaram e se desmanchavam em lágrimas. Não conseguiam acreditar que ele havia escondido aquilo por tanto tempo. Não era possível...

Sakura sentiu braços acolhedores lhe abraçarem. Olhou ligeiramente para cima e viu Sasuke lhe consolando. Se jogou nos braços do marido e escondeu o rosto em seu peito enquanto o moreno mexia em seus cabelos rosados.

Ino se apoiou no caixão no meio do Salão. Estava lotado. Se debruçou sobre o corpo e não conseguiu mais segurar o que estava segurando. Soluçava compulsivamente no meio daquela gente toda. Não estava nem ai para o que falassem, se estavam olhando e essas coisas com que se preocuparia normalmente. Só queria que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo. Que estivesse brigando com Sakura e o visse rolar os olhos e dar risada, como fazia normalmente.

-Ino, se acalme...

-Se acalmar como, Shika? Me diga! Meu pai morreu e você quer que eu fique CALMA? – a loira começou a se estressar com o noivo; o casamento estava marcado para ali dois meses.

-Ah, meu Deus, Ino. Como você é problemática.

Ino o olhou com ódio e saiu de perto dele, sumindo na multidão. Shikamaru bateu na própria testa e saiu procurando a loira.

A encontrou numa sacada, chorando. A abraçou, mas ela se esquivou e foi para o outro canto.

-Ino... Me desculpe. Me perdoa. Sério mesmo, não foi minha intenção. É que virou força do hábito.

-gota na cabeça da Ino-

-Tudo bem Shika. Eu te desculpo.

-Que bom – ele disse, sorrindo, e a abraçou, selando seus lábios delicadamente, para depois se abaixar e beijar a barriga da moça. Ino sorriu e sentiu os olhos marejarem.

-Finalmente. O nosso garotinho.

-Garota.

Ino o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida – Eu quero um garoto.

-Mas eu quero uma garota. Pra nascer loira e com esses seu olhos lindos.

-Ah Shika, você não existe – ela o abraçou e o beijou.

* * *

-SHUN, PÁRA DE CORRER! – Sakura gritou para o filho de um ano e meio que tinha tido com Sasuke.

-Deixa o garoto, Sakura. O coitado nem entende essas coisas. Deixa ele ir brincar com as outrar crianças.

Sakura sorriu – Olha lá. Parece que ele conheceu a Yuka.

-Essa garota puxou uma coisa de cada um e ficou linda não? O cabelo loiro que nem do Naruto, liso como o da Hinata. Os olhos dela e o jeito brincalhão dele. Vai dar uma dor de cabeça pros dois.

Os dois riram e foram cumprimentar o casal amigo que estava ali.

-Ah, Sakura, meus pêsames. Sei como se sente – Hinata abraçou a amiga de infância enquanto Sasuke e Naruto conversavam.

-Parece que meu filho gostou da sua filha.

-Tomare que se casem. – Naruto disse vagamente.

-Pelo amor de Jashin-Sama. Eles só tem um ano e meio, Naruto.

-Eu já disse pra você que você brincava com Sakura quando era criança?

-Não. Mas se isso é destino, então não duvido de nada.

-Ino e Shikamaru se encontraram uma vez numa loja. E ela deu um tapa na cabeça dele. – Os dois riram só de imaginar a cena.

-Como você sabe dessas coisas Naruto?

-Kakashi-sensei me contou. – o loiro apertou os lábios. É tão difícil entender que ele se foi.

-Eu sei Naruto. Eu sei.

_**Quinze anos depois...**_

-E você, Shunji Uchiha, aceita Yuka Uzumaki como sua legítima esposa?

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e este sorriu como se dissesse: "Eu não disse?"

* * *

Gente ficou curtinho, as ta ai o final da fic. Espero que tenham gostado.

Brigada a tooooooooooooooooooodos que comentaram!! Amei compartilhar essa fic com vcs!!  
e bem... ate a proxima!

Beeeijos


End file.
